Remnants Slaying Moon
by King Lim
Summary: An unknown enemy has threatened Remnant, huntsmen and huntresses has difficulty in stopping them, but soon a new warrior has arrived to stop them, the Slaying Moon. (Also: Summer Rose is alive and Raven will also visit the Rose/Xiao Long family). I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider.
1. Prologue

A raging fire blazed through the capital, burning everything in sight as buildings are being engulf by the flames. Pained and cries echoed all around as buildings burned, breaking apart as it sold disintegrated into nothing but black ashes. People ran, old and young, struggling to find an exit from the fire that had trapped them or trying to escape from the slaughter.

In a the centre of the capital there was a burning castle, battles was heard inside. Men, women and children are being slaughtered by some gray hunchbacked and had flat mask-like faces. There were tree types of them which are portions of their chests and legs were coloured red, blue or green. But the surprising part, the Grimm are working with the creatures as both of these monsters killing everyone as blood has been painted all over the capital.

Inside the castle, a woman and a young boy whom have a pair of wolf ears and a wolf tail, running away from the creatures as the woman grabbed hold of the wolf faunus boy's hand to make sure the boy wouldn't be separated from her. Soon both of them entered a room which the woman locks the door, soon she walked towards the cabinet and pulled out a book which reveals a secret room. She pushed the boy in there and look at the boy with a sad look. "Zane, listen to me. Whatever you do, please stay in there, don't make any noise, okay." The woman told the boy as he shook his head and hugged the woman tightly. The woman could felt her clothes are getting wetter as the boy cries on her chest. "No Mom! We can get out of here together. Please just don't leave me." Zane said as he continued crying on his mother chest.

The woman soon comfort her son as she returned a hug to him. Soon the woman broke the hug and wipe away the tears of her son, then she glowed in bright light as the light soon become a glowing orb. The boy was mesmerized by the orb, soon the orb entered inside the boy's body, the boy could feel the power as it was warm and comforting. The boy looked back at his mother who gave him a sincere smile as she took out an ocarina behind her and handed to him. "Zane always remember never lose hope, I'll always be there for you. And i'll always love you my baby wolf," she hugged her son one last time and kissed his forehead. She pushed her son in the room and immediately closed the entrance.

As she soon closed the secret room, the door behind her soon burst open and reveal several beowolves and the insect-like creatures. Then a woman with white skin with black eyes and red iris stood at the center of them. "Salem, I should have known you'll worked with them," the woman said as she took a defensive stance as energy balls appeared on her hands. The one who called Salem laughed wickedly and answered her. "Well you can say that both of us just have an annoying fly that we must get rid of," Salem said as the beowolves and the insect-like creatures are ready to attack her. Soon both side started to attack each other, as for Zane, he closed his eyes and covered his ears hoping it stopped as he could hear the battle behind the door.

The faunus boy doesn't know how long has he been waiting for the battle to end, he uses his wolf ears to hear the other side. Zane heard nothing soon he cautiously opened the door. As he opened the door, he was met with a horrid scene, his mother was laying on the ground with blood all over the ground. Zane ran towards her, shaking and yelling her to wake her up but soon his hopes where shatters as he kneel down and cries. Zane slowly got up and pick up a sword from the ground and ran out of the room trying to find his father.

After several minutes of looking, Zane heard noises in another room, he hid behind one of the rooms and taking a peak of the scene but he started to regret to see it. Inside the room is his father who's clothes is covered in blood and one of his wolf ears is tear off as he falls backwards on the ground. Standing in front of Zane's father is a man with tanned skin, having a green vines tattoo on the right side of his arm and also a weird looking belt buckle that is almost like it was made by plants. The man holds the side of his neck as blood coming out of it. "Man, I'm going to miss this fight. Well at least I enjoyed it," the man said as he turned around. Soon a giant zip appeared out of nowhere and it unzipped itself as the man enters in it then the zip zipped itself and it vanish in thin air.

Zane wasted no time and rushed to his wounded father dropping the sword as well. "Dad!!! No please not you too! I can't loose you as well!" Zane was in panic as he tries to save his father, soon his panicking stopped as his father put one hand on Zane's shoulder to make him focus on him as he started to coughing blood. "Son, listen to me, I don't have much time left but before I going to give you this," his father told him as his hand glow in green as he touched on Zane's shoulder. Zane put one of his hand on his head as he started to see flashes of images and mutters "What is this?" "That's my knowledge and I passing it everything to you," his father answered him as he reached to take out something from his waist which is a belt buckle which the left side of it has a sword-lever shape and the right is an image indicator. Zane's eyes widened in shocked and looked at his father again. "Dad, you can't be serious. I'm not ready to use it: Zane said but his father just shook his head slightly.

"No, son. You're ready for this, I can see that one day you're going to be the successors of our family name and I believe you can do it," he said as he took out four different locks and handed to Zane as he hold all four of them. The first lock has a green melon shape om it, the second lock has a rectangular watermelon shape on it, the third lock has a round watermelon shape, while the last one is different from the rest of the locks. The last lock is all black and bigger than the rest, its shape it rectangular and also has some sort of dial to turn on it. Zane looked confusedly on the last lock, then his father answered him. "That last one has been past down from generations and no one has unlocked its power," his father looks at him with sincere and serious look. "But I believe that you'll be the one to unlocks it power, son."

His father struggling raising his hand as Zane caught his hand and moved closer to his father. "Son, please I want you to remember that the capital here isn't gone because as long as you stand there always be a future for Zawane Capital and I'll believe you can bring it back son. Cause, the moment when you were born, I see that you're going to be man who's going to walk towards to the future and defeat all challenges that stands in your way. Also going to be the greatest warrior that we had been for generations. Be Kamen Rider Zangetsu, the one who shows hope in every darkest night. And i'll always be proud of you, my son." Soon those was his last words as he fall with a sincere smile on him.

Zane just stood there in shocked as he gripped on the belt buckle as tears started to fall. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" He yelled as there's no one else left to hear the scream. Soon a journey has started for the new Slaying Moon.


	2. Chapter 1

In the dead of the night, the streets of Vale are filled with comers and goers, until a small group, consisting of an orange haired man wearing a white suit and a bowler hat and holding a cane, this man is known as Roman Torchwick. Behind him are four mens n black suits. The group was heading to a small dust shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn'. As the group enters, behind the counter is an old man wearing a red apron. Roman took a big smoke out of his cigar and flicked it, spreading ash all over the counter which annoys the shop owner for he had just cleaned the shop.

Roman then looked at the man and asked, "Do you know how difficult it is to find a dust shop open this late night?" One of his men then pointed his gun at the shop owner, making him put his hands in the air. "P...please. Jus...just take the lien and leave." The shop owner pleaded. Roman then said, "Sheesh. Sheesh. Sheesh. Calm down. We're not here for money." He then looked at his man. "Grab the dust." The man did what he said and went to tubes filled with dust and started extracting it.

Another henchmen then placed a briefcase on the counter opened and said to the shop owner, "Crystals, uncut." Not wanting to get shot, the shop owner complied and started putting the crystals into the opened briefcase. As one of the henchmen went on to fill another canister with dust, he noticed someone in red hood just standing there. He then pulled out his red machete and said, "Alright, kid. Put your hands in the air." After getting no response, he got angry and walked over to the hooded individual. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?"

After the henchmen placed his hand on the hooded person's shoulder, their head turned around, causing the hood to fall down, revealing a confused teenage girl with shoulder length black hair, which had red tint at the end, and silver eyes. Her outfit was consists of a black blouse, a black corset with red trimmings, red cloak, and black boots. Her belt had some silver objects attached to it and a grayish pin rose. Behind her was a strange mechanical object on her waist that was pretty big. She's wearing a pair of red headphones. The henchmen then pointed at his ears which was a signal for her to take off her headphones. This girl is known as Ruby Rose.

As Ruby took her headphones off, she asked "Yes?" "I said put your hands in the air, now!" Demanded the henchmen. "Are you robbing me?" Asked Ruby. "Yes!" Said the henchmen in anger. "Ah." Ruby said with a smirk. Roman was waiting for his men to end the robbery when a sound of 'hey' and 'hyah'. They heard it, and he henchmen flies by his side. Roman quietly motivates another to handle Ruby. "Freeze!" Said the henchmen raising his weapons towards her. Outside of the shop, when the henchmen and Ruby crash through the window. The other men look out as Ruby stands up and unfolds her weapon which is a combination of scythe and sniper rifle known as Crescent Rose and was placed in scythe form.

Roman frowns at the girl, but Ruby returns it with a smile before turning the weapon, knocking it to the floor and turning off her headphones. "Okay... get her!" Roman ordered his remaining minions. The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She get Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent," Roman said to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as the police sirens approached. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been a full night of events, and as much as I would like to continue..." He raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid. "... I'm afraid this is where we parted." Roman releases a red explosion at Ruby but she manages to dodge it before it explodes. As Ruby got her composure back, she looked back at Roman's position, only to find that he wasn't there, but climbing a nearby building.

The shop owner went out from his shop. "Mind if I go after him?" Ruby asked the shop owner as he replied with a single 'uh huh'. Ruby then propelled herself using her scythe's recoil to the roof. As she landed on the roof, Ruby shouted at Roman. "Hey! Stop right where you are!" "Persistent... " Roman said. As she ready herself, a getaway vehicle rose up and opened its hatch. It was a VTOL aircraft with two gyro propellers. Roman went inside the craft to make his escape. "On the contrary. This is the end of the line for you!" Roman yelled at her, throwing a red dust crystal at her position. Ruby noticed that it was a highly explosive dust.

Roman fired his weapon at the crystal and exploding upon contact. He laughed at the scenery until the dusts solved to reveal that Ruby is unharmed, another figure standing at the roof. It was a blonde-haired woman in purple cape, wearing a white shirt, a black skirt and glasses that covered her emerald eyes. She defended Ruby by casting some kind of a protection rune circle using her wand. She then waved her weapon and attacked the Bullhead by casting purple streaks. This made Roman threw into the back and nearby the craft's cockpit.

"We got a huntress!" Roman said as he went to the cockpit. The Bullhead was piloted by a woman in red dress. She headed towards the back as Roman went for the controls. The blonde woman glowed purple for a moment before casting another blast at the craft, resulted in a dark-storm cloud forming over it. With the flick of her wand, a large jagged hail was formed in the air as it fell down on the Bullhead and pummeled it. The hail also broke the craft's glass, even missed Roman's head.

The woman in red soon reached the Bullhead's back and she was glowing with flames dancing through her body before firing a flame burst at the blonde huntress. She blocked the blast, but the flames splattered behind her and exploded as the assailant's hands are raised. The blonde huntress flipped back to avoid it and gathered the debris with her wand, magically formed a large javelin aimed at the Bullhead. The fiery woman in red shattered them with several blasts, but the javelin reformed itself in time to hit the side of the Bullhead due to quick lean from the pilot. The javelin separated into the debris as it reshaped to several arrows, all aimed at the assailants. Despite the odds, the woman in red summoned a flaming ring around the aircraft, destroying the arrow shards.

"Let's try this," the woman in red said as she pulled out a lock that has a mango on it. As she was about to do something to it, suddenly a strong gust of wind appear out of nowhere causing the Bullhead started to lose its balance. This also cause the woman dropped the lock, as the lock was about to hit the ground, the wind surrounds it and flew it towards to another building as a man stood there and was covered by the shadows. As everyone looked at the shadow man, the lock flew on his open palm as he took the lock, soon the wind clear up the sky allowing the shattered moon to spread its light as it reveals the appearance of the shadow man.

The shadow man was wearing a was white coat that reaches under his knees, there were also some green linings on its shoulder to the arms of the coat, the collar of the coat stood up straight, behind the coat there's an emblem that is almost like a shape of a melon. Underneath the coat is a plain lime green shirt and on the man's waist is a green sheath katana. The man wears a long black pants which also have a pair of knee guards on it. But what caught everyone's attention is the man's mask it look like a wolf with some green linings, behind the mask, everyone could notice the pair of wolf ears as it blended well with his silver's hair.

Everyone started to freeze as they were surprised by the newcomer as he stood on top of the building with the shattered moon behind him making a nice dramatic appearance. Soon the woman in red fires another fire blast at the newcomer, the blond huntress was about to help the newcomer. But before the blonde huntress could provide any assistance, the newcomer turned his sword guard to the left and it stopped with a 'click' sound, he unsheathed his katana which also delivered a strong gust of wind which destroy the fire blast and damage the side of the Bullhead. "Dammit, we lost engine one, I'm getting us out of here!" Roman yelled from the control room. Ruby converted her Crescent Rose into sniper form and started to shoot the woman in red but she managed to block the attack by creating a fire barrier. Soon the woman in red created a red glyph beneath the blonde huntress and Ruby Rose, before they had anytime to react, they were soon trapped in a strong green barrier which save them from the explosion.

As the explosion is gone, the barrier soon disappear as the newcomer stood in front of them and they also noticed the Bullhead is gone. Before the blonde huntress could say anything, she was interrupted by Ruby. "You're a huntress? Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked with sparkles in her eyes. But her answer was creating a spherical force around Ruby and the newcomer using her semblance but the newcomer raise his katana from his sheath for 5 centimetres long then sheathed back his katana, soon the spherical force is destroy leaving the blonde huntress in shock and Ruby in amazement. "W-What!? But how?" The blonde huntress asked as she's being cautious to the newcomer. As he walked towards the blonde huntress and told her this, "Don't even think about it, you're just gonna get yourself hurt, Glynda." The blonde huntress who is known as Glynda is shocked that he know her identity.

"Who are you? A member of the White Fang?" Glynda asked as she glanced at the newcomer but she couldn't tell the emotion the silver-haired faunus due to the lenses of the mask prevented her knowing. He shook his head and said "Don't simply judge people by their looks, I'm not a White Fang. And if you want to know who am I, I suggest you bring me to Ozpin." Glynda is having a debate with her own thoughts, so she decided to bring this stranger to meet Professor Ozpin.

~Timeskip~

Both Ruby Rose and the faunus is in an interrogation room with Glynda who looked sternly at them. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You both put yourself and others in great danger." She said. "Those bad guys started it!" Ruby explained while the faunus just sat there silently with his arms crossed. Glynda ignored her as she continues to talk. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent to home with a pat on the back." Ruby smile. "... And a slap on the wrist." Glynda slams her wand on the table as Ruby barely avoids it. "As Ruby started to calm down, she felt a pat on the table as Ruby barely avoids it. As Ruby started to calm down, she felt a pat on the back, she looked back and noticed is the stranger patting her but with his tail.

Soon both females in the room got different reactions. For Glynda, she was beyond shocked, there's never a faunus with two traits but the prove is just right in front of her. As for Ruby, she was amazed as this is her first time seeing a two trait faunus, plus his wolf tail is as soft like a pillow. But to Ruby's disappointment, his tail retracted back and she pouted because she wanted to cuddle it. As Glynda got her composure, she continued to speak, "But there is someone here who would like to meet you both." She moved out of the way as a man in green, wearing glasses, and has silver hair with a yellow around his neck holding a plate of cookies along with a mug.

"Ruby Rose." He said as he leans in to look at her. "You.. have silver eyes." He turned to look back at the faunus. "You, young man, have two traits," the faunus just sat there without any reaction. He turned back to Ruby. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He showed a tablet showing Ruby fighting the henchmen. "Signal Academy," she answered back. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked. "Well, two teachers in particular." "I see...," he muttered as he puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby then she's eating a cookie in a single bite before shovels the rest. "It's just that I've only seen tow scythe-wielders of that skill before. A white rose and a dusty old crow." Ozpin said as Ruby began to muffle through her mouth.

Ruby swallowed and wipes her mouth. "Sorry, that's my Mom and Uncle Qrow. My mom is a huntress and Uncle Qrow is a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before they trained me. And now, I'm like-hoooowah! Watchaaah!" She said as she gestured some karate moves. The faunus smile as he saw her doing it. "So, I've noticed," said the man as he placed his mug down, the man continued to ask. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors." "Well... I want to be huntress." She answered. "You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Ruby said as she began to talk faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress. Cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" She giggled and continued. "I mean the police are alright, but huntsmen and huntresses are just so much m ore romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh you know!"

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon Academy." Ruby answered. The man now named Ozpin smiled. "Hello." "Nice to meet you." Ruby said. "You want to come to my school?" He asked. "More than anything." Ruby said "Okay then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow at Beacon, Miss Rose." Ozpin said as he smile at the shocked girl. "Wait!? What!? You're seriously letting me in Beacon?!" Ruby asked in shocked which Ozpin nodded.

Ruby suddenly burst in happiness and said something that's too fast for anyone to understand "OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!Thisisthebestdayever!" Ozpin chuckled at her childish, the faunus just slighly smile. Glynda coughed to get her attention, "Ahem, young lady. It seems that your mother is here now, so it's time for you to head back home." "Oh okay," as Ruby was about to leave, she looked back at the faunus. "What about him!" Ruby asked as she pointed at him. Ozpin soon replied her, "Don't worry. I'll just asked a few questions before he can leave." "Well, okay then. Uh thanks for saving me, hope we can meet each other again and be friends, bye." Ruby said as she was accompany by Glynda as they left the both of them alone.

Ozpin soon faced the young faunus, "So now that we're alone, now you can tell me something about yourself." "My name is Zane Hiragana," the faunus known as Zane took off his mask which reveals the right side of his eye colour is lime green, while the other is the golden eye. Ozpin was surprised at least but he still manage to keep his posture. "If you wouldn't mind, are you related to Alex Hiragana?" Ozpin asked which Zane nodded. "Yeah, I'm his son." He soon put the mask on his right shoulder.

"So it seems. How is your father, is he still trying to make his dream come true?" Ozpin asked which he noticed a depressed look on his face. Zane sighed, "Well. he manage to succeed part of his dream but it was taken away, so is his life." "I'm sorry for your loss," said Ozpin. "It's okay, let's not talk about the past. Plus I know you're wondering what I'm doing here, Ozma."

Ozpin sighed, "How much does your father told you?" "Everything, the maidens, the relics, the gods and Salem," Zane said as he saw Ozpin widened his eyes from the last words. "So it seems you know everything and I got a feeling you have something to do with this." Ozpin said as he took out a photo for the both of them. The photo is blurry but it can be seen as something that isn't human, faunus or grimm. "Yes, I took care of that creature," Zane answered him. "So what are these creatures Zane," Ozpin asked.

Zane stood up from his chair and took out some pictures from his coat and beginning his explanation. "These creatures are known as Inves, for all I know that Inves is similar like grimm but instead of spreading destruction, their only goal is expanding their colony. They are slightly stronger than grimm so huntsmen or huntresses will have much difficulty in handling them, but the main problem is that if anyone is been scratch from them, they'll slowly become their source of food." Zane said as Ozpin focus on a picture with a man who's in pain as vines with strange fruits coming out of his wound. "What fruits are these," Ozpin asked as he recalled there isn't any these kinds of fruit from his knowledge.

"Those are Helheim fruits," Zane said as he gave Ozpin another picture but this time it shows a weird fruit that it almost shaped like a lock. "The Helheim fruit could make an Inves stronger or sometimes it will make them reach a different stage of evolution. If someone or something that isn't Inves ate the fruit, they will turn into an Inves."

As Ozpin tried to collect all the information, he looked back at Zane, "So I'm assuming you have some sort of weapon to handle these Inves." Zane nodded. "Yes, we have a way to stop them and my father was the first person to go through with it. We managed to weaponized the Helheim fruit and we turned it into a lockseed." Zane said as Ozpin now focus on another picture with some locks that have fruits on it. "The lockseed has the ability to summon Inves and also has the ability to control it, but this is just the primary weapon."

"So what's the secondary weapon?" Ozpin asked. "Sorry, for now that's classified. Also the real reason I'm here is because there's a large amount of abnormal energy in Vale, which means the cracks will be most likely open here." "Cracks?" Ozpin asked as he soon received another picture witha giant zip opened as it reveal a strange forest inside the zip. "These cracks are the reason that Inves would come to our world, the cracks opened a gateway for the Inves to come to Remnant, for all my knowledge I have, that forest is known as the Helheim Forest, the Inves' home world." Zane was done with his explanation as Ozpin trying to piece everything together.

As Ozpin managed to figure out what Zane is trying to say. "So you're trying to say that we have another war coming?" Ozpin asked which Zane nodded. Ozpin sighed in frustration as he already have a problem dealing with Salem and the grimm and now, an unknown invaders started war against humanity. "I'm assuming you have a plan to deal with this?" Ozpin asked. "Yes, for now, I want to join Beacon." Zane said.

This caught Ozpin's attention. "You want to come to my school. And why's that?" Ozpin asked the young wolf faunus. "Because I wanted to get stronger, so that I want to protect everyone's dreams. I may have lost my dream but that doesn't mean I'll allow anyone else to face the same thing happens to me. And I'll be their guide to their future." Zane explained his reason. Ozpin smiled at this as he noticed Zane's eyes carries the same fiery determination like his father. 'Like father like son,' Ozpin thought as he could clearly picture Zane like his father, Alex.

"Okay, I'll see you at Beacon tomorrow, young man."Ozpin stood up from his chair. "Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but if you wouldn't mind, I need to maked some demands." "And what are those demands?" Ozpin asked. "First, if I am in a team, I need a huge room which is next door with my teammates. And second, I'll alow to excuse myself at anytime." "Deal." Ozpin agreed to the demands as both of them shook their hands. "And welcome to Beacon, Zane Hiragana."


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh, I can't believe my sister going to Beacon with me." Said a blonde girl as she hugged Ruby tightly. "This is going to be the best day ever!" "Yang... stop." Ruby said out of breathe. The blown known as Yang let her go. Yang was a bit taller, had long bright gold hair, and lilac colour eyes. She wore a tan vest that showed her chest and a yellow low cut crop top. Also, she had black shorts on, an orange scarf around her neck, black fingerless gloves, and high knee brown boots. She had two golden bracelets one on each of her wrists. Around her waist, she had a brown belt on which had a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner object, and a pleated skirt in the back, this person is Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half-sister.

Ever since Ruby told her family about being accepted to Beacon, her family has been giving her death hugs except her Aunt Raven who just ruffled her hair. So back to the present, Yang said excitedly, "But I'm so proud of you!" "Really sis, it was nothing," said Ruby. "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon was going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said trying to cheer Ruby.

But it failed, Ruby said, "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang wondered why Ruby looked a bit down. "Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby sighed. Yang then wrapped her arm around her sister and said, "But you are special." The moment was interrupted when the news come on. "The robbery was led by the criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade the authorities. If you have any information about his whereabouts, contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." Said the announcer as the screen shifted towards the lavender-haired woman.

"Thanks Cyril. In other news, there was some unknown creatures roaming somewhere in Vale, so local citizen should stay indoors while expert huntsmen or huntresses will take care the situation. So moving on to other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when White Fang members interrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has disrupted-."

The news didn't get to finish, as the feed was cut and replaced with a hologram of Glynda. "Hello and welcome to Beacon." "Who's that?" Yang asked. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch," the hologram answered. "Oh," Yang said as the hologram continued to talk. "You are among privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our time to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

With that said the hologram disappeared, and every student on board gazed at the view below them, it really was a sight to see. "Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby cheered happily, "I guess home isn't too far after all." Yang threw one arm around her sister's shoulder and told her, "Beacon's our home now."

Meanwhile a blonde boy in armor covered hoodie who isn't look so good as he ran past the both of them. Yang tried hard to suppress her laughter, "Well, I guess the view's not for everyone." "It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby stated. As the ship approached Beacon and flew across a large body of water, Yang wondered, "I wonder who we're gonna meet." "I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy' in here," Ruby said. Soon Ruby looked down on the floor which shocked her. "Oh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby said. "Gross. Gross. Gross..." Yang said in disgust as she keep coming closer to Ruby. "Get away. Get away. Get away from me!" Ruby shouted as she ran away from Yang.

~Timeskip~

The airship landed to Beacon, then the blonde boy quickly went outside and ran to the nearest trash can and puke in it. "Wow..," both of the half-sister said in awe as they admire the sight of the academy, it looked exactly like the types of castles in fairy tales. "The view of Vale's got nothing on this," Yang admired while crossing her arms on her chest.

As students, carrying a cool looking weapon, walked passed, Ruby suddenly turn into a chibi and somehow break. The laws of gravity as she was flying. "Ooh, ooh, sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby started to float off fantasising about weapons, but Yang grabbed the back of her cloak. As Yang pulled Ruby back, "Easy there little sister, they're just weapons."

Ruby looked offended by the statement. "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us. They're so cool." "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't. You with it?" Yang said. Ruby unfolded her scythe and started hugging it. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better." Yang turns back to her sister pulling her hood over her eyes. "Come on, why don't try and make some friends of your own?"

"But why would I need friends when I have you?" She asked with an adorable smile on her face after taking her hood down. Suddenly an entire group of Yang's friends appeared out of nowhere. "Well... Actually you friends are here. Gotta go catch up. Bye." Just like that, she sped off, kicking up dust and causing Ruby to spin around with swirls for eyes. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby asked quickly until she fell. Down some luggages.

"What are you doing?!" Said a voice, making Ruby to wake up. In front of her is a pale skinned, snow white hair that was tied in a ponytail to the right side of her head, and light blue eyes with a scar over her left eye. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket which was red on the inside while her sleeves turned blue when they got closer to her wrists and on the back was a symbol of a snowflake. Her dress was mostly white, but in turned blue as it goes down. Also she wore white,heeled wedge boots that goes up to her mid-calf, an apple-shaped necklace, rectangular earrings, and a small tiara that look like it was made of icicles. She had a small grey bag on her waist along with a silver rapier. This person is known as Weiss Schnee.

"Uh... sorry." Ruby apologised. "Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?" Weiss asked, then Ruby grabbed a luggage until Weiss immediately grabbed it. "Give me that!" Weiss demanded as she opened the luggage. "I already said I was sorry," said Ruby but Weiss ignored her. "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Weiss explained, then Ruby groaned in pain, holding her head. "What are you brain dead?" Weiss asked in anger as she grabbed a red dust bottle. "Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!" Weiss started to shake the dust causing the red dust goes to Ruby. "Are you listening to me? Is any f this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" Weiss keeps shaking the bottle every times she talk. "Uhhhhahhh-Choo!" Ruby sneezed making an explosion.

As the both was about to be engulfed by the explosion, they heard a double clicked sound and the explosion was being sucked into a sword which Ruby was familiar with. As both of them faced the person, Ruby looked at the person with joy and surprised while Weiss looked at the person with anger and disgust. Standing right in front of them is Zane Hiragana who wears the same attire with his face being hidden by his mask. "Are you guys okay?" Zane asked as he reached his hand to Ruby which she gladly accepted the offer as he helps her get back on her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Ruby thanked him.

"And you?" Zane turned back to Weiss as he did the same thing to Ruby, but instead of accepting the offer, she slapped his hand away as she glared at him. "Get your dirty hands away from me," Weiss said as she stood up by herself. "Hey, he's just trying to help," Ruby argue with her as she doesn't like Weiss' rude attitude. "And you. What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss asked which cause Ruby to stutter.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!" Weiss huffed, crossing her arms as she turned away from the both of them. "Well, I'm sorry Princess!" Ruby talked back, getting tired of her attitude. "It's Heiress, actually," a new voice spoke up, making the three of them to see someone walking to them.

The owner of the voice was holding the exact bottle that Weiss had a few moments ago. Her eyes were amber with a light-purple eye shadowing flaring backwards and she has wavy black hair. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails with a white sleeveless undershirt that expose part of her midriff. Her white shorts have zippers in front and back for decoration, black low-heeled boots, and black stockings that started off as black at her hips then turn purple when they get near her shoes with a white symbol of a belladonna flower on each side. For accessories, she had a black bow tied on top of her head, black ribbons on both arm, a detached sleeve along with a silver band on her left, and a detached scarf-like collar. Her weapon was behind her back and it was a black cleaver shape sword. This person is also known as Blake Belladonna.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world," said Blake. "Hmph. Finally, some recognition," Weiss smiled a bit. "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Blake added which cause Ruby herself develop an amused face at the reaction it had on Weiss. "What?! How dare... the nerve of...!" Weiss sputtered in anger before snatching the bottle of Dust out of the new girl's hand and stomped off, "Ugh!"

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out to the Heiress but she never even looked back and Ruby sighed. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day.." Ruby then remembered the new girl that had joined them and turned to her. "So, what's..." Ruby saw the both of them were staring at each other, they weren't blinking or anything, Blake looked shocked as she noticed the pair of wolf ears and his tail, as for Zane, he was surprised but no one could tell due to his mask. ' So she took my advice, good then. At least she might have a future.' Zane thought. As for Blake she was having different thoughts. 'What's a White Fang member doing here? Wait a second, his mask is different than the White Fang, maybe he's not one of them, but why does he looked familiar. Could he be... him?" Blake soon having a flashback.

Flashback

It was raining, as Blake was being carried in bridal style by a white-armored man as his dull yellow visor stared into Blake's amber eyes as she could feel that he was staring into her soul.

End of Flashback

Blake was soon snapped out of her thoughts. 'No, he couldn't be here. He must have something much more important than attending Beacon.' She took one glance of him and walked away. As Blake walked away, Zane silently thought, 'Hope we will meet again.' Soon his thoughts were interrupted as he heard a 'thud' sound, he turned to the owner of the sound and noticed it was Ruby. "Welcome to Beacon..." Ruby said in depressed.

Ruby closed her eyes, feeling emotionally drained from that last little exchange, she just wanted to let the sun shine down on her for a while before she felt something block the sun's blazing light. Ruby opened her eyes as she looked at the two boys looking down at her, the first one is Zane and the other boy who Ruby called him 'Vomit Boy'.

"Zane Hiragana," Zane introduced himself to them as he reached out his hand to grab Ruby. Ruby smiled and grabbed his hand. "Hey," the blonde boy held a hand out, "I'm Jaune," he introduced himself. Ruby took the hand and was hoisted up by the both of them. "Ruby." She smiled in response, Ruby smirking slightly. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked Jaune.

~Timeskip~

The three began walking as Jaune tried to defend himself the best he could to the two classmates of his. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune defended his case as they walked around the courtyard. "Look, I'm sorry, 'Vomit-Boy' was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologised. "Oh yeah? What if I call you, 'Crater-Face'?" "Hey, that explosion was an accident, and he knows it!" Ruby agreed. "Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tounge, ladies love it!" Jaune reintroduce again.

"Do they?" Both Ruby and Zane asked in unison. "They will. Well, I hope they will... I mean my mom always says that... nevermind." He finished earning a chuckle from Ruby. "So' I got this thing." Ruby said as she showed the boys her scythe, Jaune gawked. "Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby explained. "A what?" Jaune asked again. "It's also a gun." Zane answered. "Oh. Well that's cool!" Jaune said. "So, what've you got?" Ruby asked. "Oh! I, uh... I got this sword!" Jaune said as he unsheathed his sword, followed by Ruby's "Ooohh." "Yeah, and I've got a shield too!" He then pulled his white scabbard off as he raised his arm and the scabbard expanded itself become the said shield. "So, what do they do?" She asked while touching the shield. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." He replied as he shrunk the shield turning it back to its scabbard mode and placing it to his belt.

"But... wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby wondered. "Yeah, it does." Jaune said dejectedly. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby giggled. "Wait!? You made that!?" Jaune was shocked upon it. "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained. "Wow, so it means that your sword is a family heirloom, then?" Ruby wondered. "You could say that." "Well, I like it?" Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby smiled. "Yeah, the classics..." Jaune muttered as he sheathed his sword.

"So what about yours, Zane?" Ruby asked as Zane sighed and unsheathed his green bladed katana. "This is Moon Slayer." Zane explained as Ruby and Jaune stared at it awe. "So what does it do?" Jaune asked. "it can absorb any elements and using it," Zane explained as he turned his sword guard and make a small green sphere on the tip of his blade as it become a gust of wind. "So cool, you made it?" Ruby asked as she has stars in her eyes. "Well kinda," Zane answered. "What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked. "It's also similar like Jaune's, is a family heirloom but with some upgrades on it," Zane explained. "Oh man, your weapon is a lot better than mine," Jaune said depressingly, then he felt some weight on his shoulder.

Jaune looked back and notice Zane placed his hand on his shoulder. "Jaune remember this. Is not the weapons makes you a huntsmen, is the person itself makes you one," Zane encourage Jaune as both him and Ruby look at him in amazement as Jaune nodded. "So why'd the both of you helped me back out there, at the courtyard?" Ruby asked them. "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are friends you haven't met yet'." Jaune said. "Well a wise man told me once, the first step in making friends, is always helped them, even they're the little guy." Zane said. Ruby smiled at both of their answers. "Hmm.. where are we going?" Ruby asked. "Oh, I dunno, I was following you." Jaune answered. Zane sighed and said "Follow me, I know where we suppose to be." Soon, both Jaune and Ruby follow Zane as he lead them to somewhere.

As the three keep on walking, Ruby kept on glancing at Zane wondered. "Hey Zane," Ruby said as she got his attention. "Why do you wear that mask?" Ruby asked as Jaune joined in the conversation. "Yeah, why do you wear that mask? For one thing I know, it just made you look like the White Fang." Jaune said. Zane put one of his hand on the left side of his mask as he explains to them. "This mask is more than just an accessory. Is more like a reminder or gift from my family, and wearing it makes me know that they always will be there for me wherever I go."

As Zane finished explaining, Ruby noticed the sad tone in his voice as he explains but she decided not to ask as she doesn't want to make another enemy like Weiss. Jaune decided to break the awkward silence. "So, you're going to wear that mask the whole day or...?" Jaune asked. "Don't worry, I'll show my face during the initiation, alright?" Zane said as both of them smiled, soon they reach the auditorium where everyone was there.

~Somewhere in the Emerald Forests~

A giant zipper appear out of nowhere and it unzipped itself and reveals another forests that someone has yet to seen. Soon a monstrous hand appear out of the crack.


	4. Chapter 3

As they reach inside the auditorium, a voice called out for Ruby. "Ruby! Over here! I save you some spots!" "Oh! Hey I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony." Ruby said to them and ran to her sister. "Hey, wait!" Jaune said as he was trying to reach for Ruby but he was too late. Jaune sighed, "Well at least I got you." Jaune turned around but Zane was gone as he left him alone.

"Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl, and a strong silent guy to talk to?" He asked himself. As Zane left Jaune, he leaned on the wall and by coincidence, Blake was right besides of him. She was still reading her book as she didn't noticed his presence. He chuckled silently as he doesn't want to disturb her reading. As for Blake, she wasn't really reading her book as she thinks about the person at the courtyard and the person that saved her months ago, she's comparing that man with her savior, hoping her theory is wrong. "Even though I just saw the guy, how come he keeps on reminding me of him. He couldn't be him?" Blake thought as her mind was soon thinking about the incident where she met him.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

After Blake had left Adam on the train, she was lost as she doesn't know what she's going to do. Knowing that she betrays the White Fang meaning Adam will hunt her down no matter the consequences. For now, Blake was fighting against a pack of beowolves, she managed to take them down easily but she use most of her aura. As she was about to leave, she heard a rustle from the bushes and she immediately took out her Gambol Shroud, preparing another grimm coming out from it.

What came out of the bushes is not Blake expected and she was beyond shocked. The creature that came out of the bushes is not a grimm but a humanoid monster as its upper body is green, having a dragon head and a huge hand with long claws on its right. As the Byakko Inves made eye contact with her, it immediately charged at her. Blake immediately uses her semblance as the Inves knock the clone as it turn into a shadow which made the Inves leaves an opening. Blake took this opportunity and slashed at the Inves. As the hit landed, it didn't do much damage as the Inves delivered a right hook to her. Blake knew she couldn't dodge the attack, so she braced herself for the attack.

Blake crashed through the tree, she fell on the ground, the tree that she crashed started to fall towards as it crushed Blake's ankle as she screamed in pain. The Inves started to walk towards her knowing she can't escape. Blake converted her weapon into pistol form and fired at the inves but it was ineffective as the inves approach her much closer. Blake knows her aura is very low from defending the attack earlier and she couldn't escape as her foot is stuck. The Inves tops and started to fire a green fireball at Blake. Blake closed her eyes as she accepts her death. "Maybe, this is for the best. I made too many mistakes." Blake thought as her tear started to fall on the ground as she braced herself for the attack.

' ** _CLANK'_**

As Blake heard this, she opened her eyes and noticed someone was. Standing in front of her, blocking the attack with a shield as smokes surrounds the stranger causing Blake having a difficulty identifying her savior. As the smoke started to get clearer as the moonlight pass through the clouds allowing Blake to identify her savior. The person wore a white body suit with arm guards and leg guards with gold lining. His armor is to be themed after a melon. Melon slices decorated the back of his white helmet has two golden horns extended up his head as the visor was a dull yellow colour. In his hand was a giant green shield. On his waist was a strange belt buckle and a black sword on his side.

As the Inves growled at him trying to scare the stranger but it didn't work as the stranger pulled out the black sword and pointed it towards the Inves. "Now, face judgement from the slaying moon." The stranger said as the Inves charged at him, it try to strike him with its claws but he uses the shield to block the attack and pushes it away and deliver slashes at the Inves as sparks coming out from each slashes. As the Inves stumbles back, the stranger pushed his sword like lever allowing a sound to be heard.

 ** _'COME ON! MELON SQUASH!'_**

The stranger's black sword is covered with green energy and delivered a horizontal slash at the Inves which causing it to explode. As the battle ended, the stranger turned his head facing Blake as she still has her weapon with her as she doesn't want to let her guard down. As he walked towards her, Blake pointed her weapon to him and yelled, "Stay back!" Soon the stranger stopped for a second then he continued to walk towards her. As Blake was about to press the trigger of her weapon, but for some reason, as the moonlight illuminated the stranger, Blake felt the sense of comfort instead of fear. As the both of them were close, the stranger put his hand on hers which is holding Gambol Shroud and slowly pushes it down gently.

As that was settle, he easily, lifted the fallen tree and tossed it aside, freeing her ankle from it. Blake tries to stand but she almost fell if it was not for the stranger grad hold of her. "Careful," he said," he said as Blake started to sit on the ground as the stranger checked her ankle. "Hmm, your ankle is sore, it going take a few hours for your aura to heal," the stranger as the both of them could feel droplets falling above them."For now, let's find shelter for us," he said as he stood up."but I can't move. How are we goi-," Blake said as she was interrupted by him as he lifted her in bridal style as she's now facing him. As both of their eyes meet, Blake started to get flustered out of embarrassment.

Soon the man handed her his shield and said it to her "Use this to cover yourself from the rain." Blake nodded as she look away from him. Then the both of them went to look for shelter to protect themselves from the rain. After a few minutes of searching, they managed to find an abandon cave, so the both of them went inside as the man lay Blake on the wall and she handed back his shield to him. The both of them just sat there quietly allowing time to pass.

"So, how's your ankle?"He asked trying to make some conversation with her. "Well, it's better now." Blake answered as she still looking at the rain. Öh," he said as the awkward silence returns. "Who are you?"Blake asked as she gets his attention. "Zangetsu. Kamen Rider Zangetsu,"he answered. "Why? Why did you save me back there?" Blake asked as Zangetsu shifted his gaze at the rain as it slowly started to disappear.

"Life shouldn't be waste easily, no matter who they are, humans or faunus." Blake flinched as she consciously placed her hand on her bow which hide her cat ears. "So you know?" She asked which she received a nod from him. "So what are you doing here, in the woods?" He asked as only the sound of the rain is heard. Blake was now confused for she doesn't know how to answer him because she doesn't know why as well. As seconds past, Zangetsu sighed and decided to said "You're lost aren't you?" Blake nodded hesitantly as she doesn't know whether he meant physically or mentally, either way, is actually both for her.

"What bothers you?" Zangetsu asked as she was debating herself whether to tell him or not. She decided to tell him the half-truth. "I used to thought the action that i did could make people like me to be seen as someone for who am I not what am I, but the action I did started to reflect me that I'm doing is not what I wanted. So I did the only thing I could, I ran, ran away from it because I'm scared to go back, now I don't even know what I'm going to do." Blake said as she's facing the cold ground and tighten her grip on her arms. Her eyes immediately eyed at Zangetsu as he stood up from the ground and walked out the cave as his amor was soaked with rain the rain. He kept his head up as he's facing the clouds.

"You know, changing how people's view is impossible," he said as Blake looked back at the ground in despair. "But-," Blake's ears perked up. "-you can make it possible, if only you show your determination in how much are you willing do it," Blake immediately looked at him as her looks from despair has turned to hopeful. He walked towards one of the bushes and picked out a seed as he continue his explanation, "Is normal for us to be afraid, we are not invincible but we are just like a seed, hiding inside a shell, afraid to come out. But-," his hand glowed in white as the seed started to grow and the rain stops. "-if we willing to take each steps forward and learn, we will able be able to bloom like this flower showing everyone how much have we become." As he finished his explanation as he was holding a beautiful purple flower as the shattered moon illuminates him.

For the first time, Blake never thought she experienced the same feeling that she thought it was gone, hope. She felt hope again and all her fears are gone in an instant. But she felt like there's something else that she felt for him but couldn't figure it out. Zangetsu walked towards and handed the flower to her, Blake accepted it and examined like a curious child. Her gaze immediately shifted back to him noticing that he was about to leave. "Wait!" Blake yelled gaining his attention as he stops. "Will we meet again?" Blake asked. He turned back to her and said "If we do meet, I hope you finally seeking what you're looking for." Soon a gust of wind appear out of nowhere causing her to raise her arm to block her eyes. As she lowered her arm, she noticed her saviour is gone without a trace, she looked back at the flower that she was given, "I hope we meet again. Zangetsu." Blake wished.

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

As she thought about the flashback, her fingers consciously stroking the flower as she managed to make it as a bookmark. She was brought back to reality by the sound of a microphone as Ozpin and Glynda were standing on the stage. Ozpin stared at his new students before fixing his glasses, "Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search for knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps up to talk. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As Blake was about to leave, she accidentally bumped on someone causing her to drop her book and the bookmark. "I'm sorry," Blake apologised as she pick up her book and noticing the bookmark isn't there, she kept on looking for it until the person she bumped into gain her attention with a cough. "I'm assuming you're looking for this," he said which Blake immediately look up as she was met with a wolf mask. Blake soon notice that he was holding her bookmark. "Uh... yeah thanks," as Zane handed her the bookmark, Blake felt a sense of familiarity as they manage to make a small contact as he handed her bookmark back. "Well here, try not to lose it next time. My name is Zane Hiragana," Zane introduce himself to her. "Blake Belladonna," she introduced as well. "Well hope we see each other later, bye." Zane said as Blake just stood there as she stare at him as he left.

~Timeskip~

The night finally came to Beacon, where the students slept at Beacon's ballroom. Among them, Zane Hiragana who still has his mask on him, he wore a white yukata. He was meditating as he was crossing his legs and he's trying to let out all the negativity inside of him. Soon he was snapped out from his meditation as he felt someone shifted their own belonging close to him. He face at the person and notice it was Jaune who wears a blue onesie pyjamas. "Hey Zane. Could I sleep right next to you?" Jaune asked which Zane nodded. "Thanks," said Jaune as he lay his sleeping bag right besides of him and slept on it. "So are you nervous for the initiation tomorrow?" Zane asked as he was still meditating. "What? Me. Of course not." Jaune said hesitantly hoping that Zane would believe him.

But sadly he doesn't, Zane sighed knowing that he can't convince him to stop him from taking the initiation but at least he could give him some advice for him to survive longer. "Well, here is a little advice from me. If you can't win them in strength, then out smart them. Try to find an opening and that's the time where you strike, even the smallest opening could cause much damage to them," Zane explained hoping this will help him in the initiation. "Oh, okay. Thanks for the advice." Jaune thanked him. Soon Zane stood up from his spot and Jaune noticed it. "Hey Zane, where are you going?"

"Just going for a midnight stroll. Don't worry, I'll be back and don't wait for me."Zane said as he walked towards the exit. As he was about to walk out, he heard an argument, he sees four familiar faces ; Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Ruby was wearing a black tank top with a pink heart-shaped Beowolf at the centre, white long pants with pink roses as decorations and a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes. For Weiss, she wore a faded bluish sleeping gown and with short sleeves and white trimmings. Blake wore a black yukata with her bow. Yang simply wore an orange tank top with a flame symbol and black shorts. He smirked s he left the ballroom.

~Timeskip~

Blake was running as a dark figure behind her is chasing her. As each steps the dark figure takes, it keeps getting closer and it keeps getting closer and it keeps on growing. As Blake kept on running, she keeps on hearing the dark figure's sinister laughs as she try her best to push the noise away but it was futile as the laughter keeps on getting louder. She accidentally tripped on something which made her fall.

She turns around to find out what's the cause of it. As she turns around, she started to regret her decision. She found a dead human body lying in front of her, she started to back away from it as she felt something wet as she touches the ground. She noticed her hands is covered in blood, she immediately stood up and noticed everywhere around her is human corpses, she even stood on them without knowing. Her face is plastered with fear, she panics and tries to get rid of the blood but it only make it worse as nearly her whole body is covered with blood. A laughter is heard which sends chills on Blake's spine, as she faced the giant dark figure is her old friend, mentor, partner and the person she left, Adam Taurus.

"No," Blake muttered in fear. "Hello, Blake. Welcome to the future for all faunus kind, the world where all humans respects us. BWAHAHAHA!!!" Adam said as the sky turns red as it shows her thousands or billions of human corpses everywhere and broken buildings where there's fire on some of them. "No. This can't be happening. NOOOOO!!!" Blake yelled as Adam just stood there laughing like a maniac.

Blake immediately opens her eyes as she gets up from the floor, she breathes heavily and she finally noticed that it was just a nightmare. "Ha, is just a nightmare," Blake said as she wipe away her sweats. She decided to get some fresh air knowing she couldn't get back to sleep now. She sneakily walk out of the ballroom as she manage to change her clothes. As she walks out of Beacon, she decided to walk around so she could get tired enough for her to sleep and hopefully without any nightmares.

As Blake walks around, she heard a soothing melody. The melody was so soothing as Blake consciously follow the music. A few minutes later, Blake soon notice a figure sitting on a bench which is under tree, as Blake got a closer look she noticed Zane was sitting on a bench as his mask was lifted up allowing the lower part of his face been seen as he plays with an ocarina. Blake was hiding behind one of the school pillars. For some reason, overtime he plays his ocarina, Blake started to feel calm and in peace as the nightmare she just had started to fade away, also she was in trance of the melody as she doesn't even noticed she started humming the melody.

As the melody was finished, Zane pushed down his mask which covers his face and said "You can come out now." Blake was surprised and embarrassed that he was able to know that she was here and also caught her listen him playing his melody. With a bit of hesitation, she came out of her hiding place as she gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, is just that I was walking around the school and I heard you play so... I'm sorry." Zane just shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm not mad. You were just curious. Want to sit with me," Zane asked as he patted a seat next to him. "Uh sure," Blake soon sat at the seat. "So what are you doing here?" Zane asked her.

Blake looked a bit hesitant so she decided to change the subject, "Me? How about you!? What are you doing here?" Blake asked hoping he will not asked her again. But Zane easily see through what is she trying to do, so he decided to play the same game with her. "Well I would like to tell you but I'm the one who asked the question first," Zane smirked as Blake blushed slightly. "Well at least you could be a gentlemen and answered my question first," Blake said as Zane just chuckled as he stop playing with her. "How about like this. I'll answer your question first then you answer mine. Deal?" Zane said. "Deal." Blake agreed.

"Well the reason I'm out here is because I enjoy looking at the moon." Zane answered as this Blake dumbfounded. "Why? Is this have to do because you're a wolf faunus?" Blake asked as Zane chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well you can say that, but that's not the real reason." Zane looked up at the shattered moon. "The real reason is because it always reminds me what my mother use to say to me, humans and faunus may be divided like the moon but if we put the pieces back together, it fits perfectly like a complete puzzle." He answered Blake's question as Blake just smiled. "Your mother sounds wise." "She is. Now is your turn to answer my question." Zane said as Blake look a bit hesitant.

"Well, what I'm doing here may sounds a little childish," Blake said as Zaniest closer to her, "I'm listening." "Nightmare. I woke up just because a nightmare, now I'm just to scare to go back to sleep, so I decided to exhaust myself so I could go back to sleep." Blake finished her explanation and thought that he was going to laugh at her but he prove her wrong. "That's it? It doesn't sound childish." Zane said as Blake look at him with a shocked expression. "What are you saying!? It does seems childish! I'm already a teenager but I'm acting like a child afraid of my own shadow!" Blake yelled in anger.

But her anger disappear as Zane put both of his hand on her shoulders allowing her to face him. Even with his mask on, Blake could easily felt a strong gaze from his lenses as it somehow felt a sense of familiarity for her as she started to calm down. "It is normal for us to have nightmares, to feel fear and to be scare of something. We're vulnerable to feel fear, is basically like a part of us. But the fear will not always drag us to darkness, it also represents a trial for us to overcome to show that how much have we become and show that we will stands for what we believe in." Zane said as he put down both of his hands down and stood from his seat. He patted her shoulder like a father would do to their child, "Remember that Blake."

He started to walk away which leave Blake just sat there dumbfounded as she take his words. Zane stopped for a moment, "Hey!" Blake was snapped out of it as she face Zane. "Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow we got to start the initiation, it wouldn't be too good if you stay up to late." Zane said. "U-Uh yeah. I'm coming," Blake stuttered as the both of them walked side by side together back to the ballroom. As Blake took a glance at Zane, "Thank you." Zane heard it as he smile under his mask and said to her, "Your welcome." But in Blake's mind, she only thought of one thing. "Who are you really Zane Hiragana?"


	5. Chapter 4

As morning has arrived, the sunlight soon reaches on Zane as he still has has his mask on , he woke up from his sleep, he look around and noticed that some people started to wake up or preparing for the initiation. He turned to his right and noticed Jaune is still asleep so he decided to wake him up. He shook him but he just groaned and sleeps again. Zane decided to try a different approach to wake him up.

He put both of his fingers on Jaune's neck, Zane's fingers suddenly let out a mist which froze a very small part of Jaune's neck which he immediately opened both of his eyes and jumped out of his sleeping bag and screamed. "Ahhh!!!" Jaune screamed as he rubbed the back of his neck which also got others' attention. He stare at Zane as Zane gave him an amused look which he thinks because he can't tell due to his mask and whether his laughing or not as the people around them just chuckle at him.

"What was that for?!" Jaune asked as he's still rubbing the back of his neck as he could felt the chill from before. "We got an hour and half before the initiation starts, so get ready. And your welcomed." Zane said as he took his clothes and walk towards to the washroom. "Eh, thanks? I guess?" Said Jaune as he started to get ready for the initiation.

As Zane was doing his morning routine and also somehow managed to do it with his mask on. When his done with his routine, he went to the cafeteria and got himself some delicious meal. As soon as he found an empty table, he pushed up his mask, enough to reveal his mouth and started to have his meal. Soon he felt a presence of someone in front of him, he looked up as his lenses was met with a pair of ambers.

"Morning Blake." Zane greeted her. " Morning Zane. Is this seat taken?" Blake greeted and asked him which he gestured her that none of them is taken. Blake sat as she place her tray on the table which contains a small carton of milk and some tuna sandwiches. Zane resume his meal and as for Blake, she ate a small portion of her meal as she kept stealing glances at Zane.

Even without looking at her, Zane could easily tell that she was glancing at him so he decided to ignore it. Blake looked a bit hesitant as she's having a debate on her thoughts, so she decided to muster all of her courage and said it to him. "Uhm eh Zane," Zane soon stopped as he shifted all of his attention to her. "I know I already have said this but... I'm sorry." Blake said as she looked away due to embarrassment.

She soon heard a chuckle from him as she glared at him. "You know, you apologized too much. You don't have to worry about it too much. But now that I think about it, you were the first audience that witness it, besides my parents of course," Zane said which cause Blake's face flustered. As for Blake, she doesn't know why does she felt happy after hearing the last part, but she could easily tell that she is embarrassed after hearing his comment about her apology. "But then again," he gained Blake's attention.

"No matter how much you apologize, I'll always forgive you, no matter what." Zane said to her as he finishes his meal and wiping his mouth. Blake just look at him dumbfounded and her face has a tint of pink. "Why does he tell me all this? He barely knows me yet he treated me like we had met before? Then again it feels... nice." Blake thought as she doesn't notice that her heart keep beating faster than before.

Zane stood up from his seat which gained Blake's attention, "Well I'm done here, I'll see you in the initiation later." Zane soon started to walk away but stopped and faced Blake. "Oh, and good luck in the initiation." Soon he walk out of the cafeteria as Blake stare at his back as he left. Blake cracked a smile and whispered for herself, "You too, Zane."

As Zane left the cafeteria, he walk down the hallway for a bit but he came to a halt. He turned his head to the window and stared into the blue sky. "I promise you guys. I will not bring shame to our family's name. May your eyes watch over me, I'll show you how much have I changed," Zane thought as he continue to walk towards to his destination.

Later on, Zane was in the locker room ready to grab his gear for the initiation. As the entered,he saw a hyperactive orange hair girl talking to a boy who had black hair was wearing a green shirt, for some reason he heard their conversation, or mostly the orange hair girl, talking something about sloths? Well he simply ignored them as he walk forwards to his locker. He opened his locker, he put on his arm guard underneath his white coat and his knee guards. He hang his Moon Slayer on his waist and he looked around his surroundings to make sure there isn't anyone really paying attention to his attention. As the coast is clear, he sneakily took out a black belt and he hid in his coat. As he closed his locker he heard a familiar voice as he turned around and notice a familiar red hood girl talking to a blonde girl, so he decided to approach them.

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby groaned due to the fact that Yang told her that she needs to meet new friends. "Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk! " Ruby said as a new voice decided to cut in to their conversation. "Well technically, milk just help you strengthen your bones. Growing up, not so much." Both sisters turned around and notice Zane's presence.

"Zane!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Hey there Ruby, "Zane greeted back to her and Yang came closer to her sister. "Erhm Ruby, who is this?"Yang asked her sister. "Yang, remember what I told you last night, this is the guy that I've been talking about, "Ruby explained. Yang had a smile on her face and she walked towards to Zane. "Well thanks for looking out for my sister. The name's Yang Xiao Long, but you can call me Yang, "Yang introduced herself as she gave him a handshake which he accepted it and introduced himself. "Zane. Zane Hiragana."

Then Yang gave him a questioned look and asked him, "So why are you wearing a mask?"Ä reminder from my family."Zane answered her question but suddenly Yang smirked as she got closer to Zane. "Really? You now some people hides their faces because they don't want to any attention with their good looking face. Are you one of those people? "Yang asked him which being interrupted by her sister. "Yang! "

"Oh, I don't worry sis. I'm just joking around, "said Yang as she ruffled Ruby's hair which Ruby just pouted. Zane just stood there, looking at their reaction reminds him his family's moments, something he misses. He was snapped out of his thoughts Yang wave her hand in front of his face. " Yeah, you guys just remind me of something," Zane answered so he could ease their worries.

"So, I'm gonna go now, see you guys later." Zane said as he left both sisters to continue their conversation. As he was about to walk out of the building, he heard a familiar voice screaming 'Ridiculous'. He turned around and notice that Jaune has a frustrated look on him but soon it was gone as he walked towards to Weiss and a red-haired girl which he recognised her easily, Pyrrha Nikos, a champion of Mistral Region Tournaments. He was not expecting seeing someone like her doing here, then again he could said the same thing to Weiss.

As Jaune approach them, he tried to flirt with Weiss, the keyword, tried, but he failed , but what he didn't noticed that Pyrrha looked at Jaune with an admiration. Zane did not expected that Jaune did not noticed it at all. Zane thought silently sewaring that Jaune seriously needed more help, not just in a life of huntsmen or huntresses but also helped him in school life as he was oblivious someone has fallen for him on the first day. His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Jaune was stucked on the wall witha spear hanging him by his hoodie.

Pyrrha walked towards him and give him an apology as she pulled out her spear but the result causes Jaune to fall on his butt. Zane walked towards to help him up, as he manage to pull Jaune up on his feet, he said to himself, Ï don't get it, my dad said they'll fall for you if you show confidence? What did I do wrong?" Zane answered his question, "Well, she's not the best start to flirt with." Soon the speaker made an announcement for everyone to gather at the cliff side.

 ** _Timeskip_**

Glynda and Ozpin, standing between the cliffs, the Emerald Forest below them. The students eventually reached the cliffs and stood on the metal pads laid out for them. As Zane stood on one of the metal pads, he noticed there's an odd number f students. "Looks like there's going to be a person without a partner," Zane thought.

Ozpin started his speech to them, "For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today your avbilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda started to take over. "Now, I'm sure many of you heard rumours about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teamates, today." Ruby looked distressed as Ozpin continued his speech.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at this school, so iy is in your best interests to be paired with someone whom you can work well with."Ozpin smiled. "That being said, the first you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Soon Ruby's world immediately shatters as she yelled "WHAT!" with a very shocked expression.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northen end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you wil die. You will be monitered and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructor will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are they any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir...," Jaune attempted to ask, but Ozpin simply ignore it. "Good! Now, take ypur positions."

Every student took out their weapons and preparedthemselves except for Jaune who asked his questin again. Little did he know, people were already being launch and it won't be long until it was his turn. Zane watched Jaune being launched which soon it was his turn to being launch into the air as the two adults watch. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee which Glynda turned to him with a serious expression, "Sir, if I may ask, what's so special about him that you allowed him to attend here?"

Ozpin simply just took a file out of nowhere and handed to her as he gestured for her to look at it. Glynda opened the file as her expression from serious turn to shock as she flipped through the next page then the other. She immediately closes the file and faced Ozpin as he sighed. "You're telling me that he is HIS child? And he's de-," Glynda couldn't finished her sentence as she started sobbing which Ozpin walked towards her and patted her back as she cries on his chest. "Yes Glynda. For all of my life, that was my biggest mstake and is still is. I hope his son could change all that."

——————————————————————————

As Zane was falling, he unsheathe Moon Slayer and it absorbing the wind around him as he was close to the ground. Soon his weapon is cover with winds on the blade and he unleashes a small tornado on the ground as it slows down his falling, Zane's feet soon touched the ground. Zane sighed as he look up the sky and said to himself, "I hope the others are fine."

Zane started to walk towards to the irection of the temple, knowing the best way to meet up with the rest or possibly finding a partner is going to place where they need to be. As Zane jog to the temple, he heard growlings in front of him. Right in front of him is a pack of beowolves blocking his path, he estimates 15 beowolves and an alpha. He 'hmph'at them as he raised Moon Slayer for 5 centimeters long as the entire pack charge at him.

One of the beowolves try to claw at him but he jumped above it. Another beowolf try going for his legs but Zane manage to kicks its face which send it towards to two beowolves, knocking them down. So he continues to doge their attacks as the beowolves started to get even angrier as Zane was just playing with them. The Alpha decided to attack him from the back but Zane managed to avoid it and dive iunder the Alpha. He stood up and looking at them witha bored expression but no one could tell due to his mask. They growled at him, ready to pounce on him. "Weak," Zane said as he sheathed Moon Slayer as the pack stops growling, soon their entire body fall on the ground in pieces as their body started to turn into ashes.

Zane soon started to walk towards to the direction of the temple, but the grounds started to shake as trees started to fall. Soon a large figure blocking the sun as Zane looked and glared. Standing in front of him is a goliath but not just one but 3 goliaths. The goliaths noticed Zane and started to make some noise as they started to attack him. Zane standing on his stance and smiled. "Let's see can you keep up with me," he said as both sides clashes.

——————————————————————————

Meanwhie back on top of the cliff overlooking the forest, Ozpin was holding his cane and a scroll as Goodwitch, who's back on her feet, was giving him a report of the students pairing.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir." Next she pressed a screen of one pair then another, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Ms Nikos." Ozpin 'hmm' on her report. "I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Ozpin did not answer her causing Glynda to look at him with concern, "... Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin was paying attention to Ruby who was sitting around. He sipped his coffee as he switch the screen to Zane. As he did that, he immediately spit out his coffee causing Glynda to check on him, soon both of their expression hold shocked and fear as they focus on the scroll. Zane was engage in a battle with 3 goliaths, this brought concern to them, as Glynda was about to leave, Ozpin stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "What are you doing sir, can't you see that he's engaging a battle with goliaths?" Glynda asked with concern but Ozpin just show her his scroll showing Zane battling them. "Look closer Glynda, he's playing with them, by the looks of it, this isn't his first time fighting them," Ozpin explainedas Glynda gave him a disapprove look which soon become a defeated look. "Fine, but if anything happens, you're not going to stop me," Glynda said as she received a nod from him as they continue to watch Zane's battle, as they pray for his safety.

——————————————————————————

As one the goliath was about to smack Zane with its trunk, Zane uses his sword, which is still sheathed, block the attack but it also pushes him to the sides. As Zane stopped, a large shadow cover him, he turn and swiftly dodge the attack from another goliath which try to squash with its legs. The goliath then decided to charge towards him, Zane immediately do som black flips to get some distance. Soon he stopped as a tree block his path and the goliath was closing in, Zane smirked under his mask. He jumped towards the tree as he kicks the trees with enough force that sent him right on top of the goliath that was charging at him and soon the goliath crashed through the tree.

As Zane has landed on the ground, now he was surrounded by the goliaths, including the one that charge at him. Now he had no way to escape as all the route is blocked, all 3 goliaths let out a roar and thay immediately charge at him, hoping to crush him into pieces. As the goliaths was getting closer, time seems to slow down, underneath Zane's mask, his right eye glow in lime green, as he right hand has been coveredwith the wind which immediately pushes him to the sky as the goliaths now crash to each other, Zane uses thia oppurnity to restirct their movement. Underneath the mask, his left eye changes colour from gold to icy blue. As he landed on the round, he put his leff hand on the ground as it was coverd with a blue mist which freezes the ground as it also freezes the legs of the goliaths as they were now stuck. The goliaths tried fo break free of the ice but it was futile as this ice is much harder to break than the original.

Zane started to walk towards to them slowly, as his footsteps caught their attention as the goliaths were glaring at him with murderous look. "Now that I have my fun, is time for you grimms...," he looked at them as his right eye changes to purple with red iris. "... to DIE," he said as the atmosphere changes.

For the first time ever, the souless creatures of the shadows, felt the true meaning of fear. The goliaths were terified as they desperately trying to break free their prison but it is proven to be futile. As Zane take each steps closer to the goliaths, the giant grimms uses their trunks to attack him at the same time.

 **'CLANK'**

But they started to regret their actions as Zane stopped their attacks with his sheathed sword raises up as there's a spider web crack underneath his feet. As Zane look up at them, the grimms were now even more terrified at him as they could feel his aura as it was like facing the eyes of death itself. They immediately retracted their trunks as they now fear what is going to happen to them as Zane put his sheathed sword on his waist but his hand is on the hilt of Moon Slayer. "Tell me," he said as the goliaths were eyes on him as he was standing in his battle stance. "... Do you feel fear," Zane immediately pulled out Moon Slayer and slashed the 3 goliaths which immediately cut their bodies in half as their body dissappear into nothingness.

Zane sighed as he sheathed Moon Slayer and his eyes returned back into normal. "Okay, enough wasting time, back to the initiation," Zane mumbled to himself and walk towards to the temple.

——————————————————————————

For Ozpin and Glynda, they were shocked as they watch how Zane has took care of the goliaths by himself, not only that but also make the grimm to feel fear. The only person that they both know that can make grimm to feel fear is their long lost friend. "He really takes after his father," Ozpin muttered as Glynda nodded in agreement.

——————————————————————————

After a while of walking, he managed to reach the temple. As he entered the temple, he noticed he wasn't alone in the temple ad also noticed that Yang desperately trying to save her sister as Ruby was pinned down by one of the nevermore's feathers and a death stalker raises its stinger preparing to deliver the finishing blow at Ruby.

Zane stood there and witness it, it brought back painful memories of the place where he call home was being burn down as the people's screams still can be heard. Soon Zane slowly took off his mask and place it on his right shoulder and his eyes are close.

As time seems to go slow as the stinger was close to piercing Ruby as the rest yelled and trying to rush towards to help her. Soon Zane opened his eye as his golden eye become pink as he was being teleported in front of Ruby as she didn't noticed his presence.

As Ruby was waiting for her death, she heard a loud 'CLANK' sound. Ruby opened her eyes as a stranger block the attack in front of her with his sheathed sword. Ruby's mind started to rotate as she noticed the familiar clothes, his weapon and the mask on his right shoulder, a 'ding' sound could be heard. "Z-Zane?" Ruby asked him. "Yeah, Ruby is me. Now let me finish THIS!!!" Zane said as he pushed his weapon to the front which cause the death stalker to stumble back.

Zane uses his pink eye ability and teleported below the death stalker and his lime green eye turns into orange. His right hand is covered with flames, soon the flames spread through his weapon as Zane let out a battle cryas he delivered a slash at the death stalker as the slash has become a flaming wolf head as the death stalker is trapped inside of its jaws and was sent flying towards the sky. For the nevermore's misfortune, it was also being hit by the same attack as both grimms screeches in pain and they exploded in the air.

Everyone look at Zane with different reactions, Ruby and Nora has stars in their eyes with a huge smile on their faces, Jaune literately has his mouth wide open as he's trying to process what just happen, Weiss, Ren and Pyrrha had a shocked look, Blake ws shocked but soon it turned into admiration as soon as she saw his face, she blushed, and as for Yang she whistles and said "Well that was one way to kill two birds with one bite."

Everyone groaned at her pun except for Zane who breathes heavily as he sheathed back Moon Slayer back and walk towards to the others to make sure there are okay. "You guys are okay?" He asked which he received several nods from them except for Ruby and Nora who ran in front of him and started to say someting that he could not understand them.

"OhmygoshOhmygoshthatwassocoolhowdidyoudothat/HelloI'mNoraIlovepancakesandhowdoyoudothatdoyouknowhowtomakepancakes... ," both of them said in the same time and so fast that also match Ruby's semblence. This confuses Zane as he doesn't know how to answer them but he was soonsaved by Yang and Ren who pulled their respective sister/friend to give him back his personal space. Soon Weiss go to Ruby side as she started talking to her, "You are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a difficult. But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this, "Ruby replied. "You're fine. Now you!" Weiss pointed at Zane. "Explained!" She demanded. Before Zane could explain, a growl interrpt him as they turn their heads which they had a shocked look except for Zane who glared at it.

Standing in front of them is a creature which is blue. The creature has a pair of antlers which almost deisgned like flames and some of its body has flame part armor on it. This is the Deer Inves.

"What the heck is that thing!?"Jaune yelled as he back away from it. The Inves roar causing everyone to cover their ears and causing the temple to shake. The rest except for Zane were shocked by it. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss spoke up. "She's right. Our objective is to grab the artifact and get back to the cliffs." Ruby agreed and Weiss smiled. "There's no point in fighting that thing."

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreed as well. Both Ruby and Jaune went to the podiums and grabbed a relic. Ruby got a white knight, while Jaune grabbed a white rook. They look at each other and smiled. The Inves started to run towards them.

"Let's go!" Ruby said, as they rum towards the cliff. But Yang looked behind and noticed Zane still haven't move from his spot. "What the heck are you doing there, we got to move now!" Yang said as the rest stops running and looked back as Zane put back his weapon. "I'm taking care of this, you guys go to the cliff." He said with his back facing them.

"What!? Are you insane!? We had no idea what we're facing at!" Weiss yelled at him trying to make some sense to him. "No, is you guys have no idea, but I do," Zane said as he took out a black belt buckle which confuses the rest except for Blake. 'That belt, don't tell me that he's...'Her thoughts were interupted as Zane places the belt on his waist as a yellow strap materialize out of nowhere and he holds up a Melon Lockseed and unlocks it."

 ** _MELON!_**

Suddenly, appearing above Zane was a zipper, opening up to reveal a melon which was a metal sphere painted green. The rest was shocked by its presence as the Inves stopped running and look at it. Zane places the lock in the belt before locking it.

 ** _LOCK ON!_**

Then horn-like noise sounds appear with some tecjno in it. Zane grabbed the knife-like lever and said one word. "Henshin." "Henshin?" The rest were confused by the word but soon it replaces with surprise as Zane pushes down the lever which cut open the Lockseed.

 ** _SOIYA!_**

Then the 'melon'fell down on Zane, which shocks everyone as the 'melon' landeing on his shoulders and donning him in a white bodysuit.

 ** _MELON ARMS!_**

 ** _TENKA GOMEN!_**

The 'melon'disassemble itself, the sides folding in half to form the shoulder pads. His weapon was replaced witha combination of a black sword and a gun. He was wearing a helmet with melon parts behind his head. His right hand was holding a shield. This is Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

Everyone was speechless by his transformation as they were surprised with what happened to Zane. "W-W-WHAT!?" Weiss exclaimed. "Oooooh!" Ruby and Nora said in unison as they have stars in their eyes. "Woah... " Yang and Jaune said. "Interesting...," said Pyrrha and Ren. As for Blake she muttered, "You really are him."

Zane looked at the Deer Inves as he hold the hilt of his sword. "Now." He pulled out his Musou Saber and pointed at the Inves. "Face judgement from the slaying moon."

 ** _(Play Kamen Rider Gaim Full Opening)_**

As Zane finished his catchphrase, the Inves immediately charge at him with full speed as Zane walked calmly towards the Inves and pulled the slide of the Musou Saber. The Inves was about to hit at the Zane, but Zane managed to sidestep at the last moment and slashes at the Inves a couple of times. This causes the Deer Inves to stumble backwards but Zane pulled the trigger of his weapon and fired four bullets at The Inves as it screeches in pain as it falls on the ground.

The Inves manage to get back up on its feet quickly and it fires a few fireballs at him. But Zane uses his shield to defend him from the attack as he charge at the Inves with his shield up. Zane uses his shield to bash at the Inves, causing it to be stun for a moment then he deliver a horizontal slash at the Inves and then a vertical slash. The Inves falls on the ground in pain, as Zane grabbed the lever of his belt and push it three times.

 ** _MELON SPARKLING!_**

"Time to end this," said Zane as he jumped on the air as his right foot was covered with green energy. Soon he deliver a drop kick at the Inves as it roars in pain as the Inves exploded, Zane soon landed on the ground safely and look back at the Inves and he was happy seeing the results of it as he detransform which reverted him back to his civilian form.

 ** _(End of Music)_**

The rest were still trying to process what just happen as they were still utterly shocked. "What?" Zane asked them. Rubysoon got in front of him. Öhmygod!Areyouasuperhero!?Howdidyoudothat!?CanIfindthatbelt!?Anymoreofthosebeltarestilloutthere!?" She said, very fast. Weiss soon came and asked him, "Where did you get that belt from?"

He sighed as he know there will be a lot odf questions that he was going to answer. "Well, I'll tell you guys later, but for now. We still have an initiation to finish as he walked to the center to find a chess piece but he notices there isn't anymore which the resy also noticed it as well.

"Dammit, looks like there isn't any chess piece left," Yang said but Zane's golden eye glow as he smile. "No, there's still one more left," he said as he picked up a round rock which the rest look at him in question. "You do know that's just a rock, rigt?" Weiss said as the manner of it.

Zane rolled his eyes as he cut the rock in half revealing a crystal king pieceas the sunlight hit it as it illuminated the temple as they were amazed by it. "Now, let's go," Zane said as the rest followed him.

——————————————————————————

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin said as the screen shows each of their profiles as the four said guys were lined ip. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gave one more wave of ovation while the four walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." He continues. "Led by... Jaune Arc!" "Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune said in surprised. "Congratulations young man." Ozpin commented.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He motions over the four as they stand before him. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work togetheras Team RWBY, led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looked to her right, surprised where Ruby was obviously shocked as Yanf goes over to hug her sister. "And now will Zane Hiragana step forward." Ozpin said causing some murmur.

Zane step forward as Ozpin spoke up. "Young man, you may noy have a partner, usually this means you failed your intiation. But I think I'll make this an exception for it as you display your skills with flying colours." He soon displayed the videos of Zane on the screen as it shows some footage of Zane defeated a pack of beowolves,3 goliaths, a deathstalker and a nevermore in a single day. Everyone was left in utterly in awe for what he did and the looks showed they should have had him on their teams. "And that's not all you have accomplish, you have find the long lost crystal king piece, this piece represents the person's willpower to stand up for others. "Now, you will have two choices, you could choose which Teams you would like to assist from this day forward, or would you like to stay as a one man team. So young man, what would you choose?"

Zane looked up at the headmaster. "I would like to be a one man team." Ozpin showed a smile as he nodded. "Very well, then you will be a one man team this year." He said as the rest clapped their hands at him. "This going to be an interesting year." Ozpin thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Zane was walking towards to his new dorm as he was enjoying his alone time as he walk at the hallways. Well for a few minutes before both Ruby and Nora appear right besides of him and started asking him questions that are related and not related to the event that happens today, while the rest was right behind him having different reactions.

Weiss was glaring at his back ren was calm but sighed as he look at his friend/partner giving Zane a pity look, while the rest was right behind him having some thoughts in their mind about him.

As he reached his new dorm which is right beside of both Team RWBY and Team JNPR. He was stop about to turn the door knob of his new dorm but he was stop by Weiss's voice. "Wait! You haven't told us what was that thing and how could you transform? I demand an explanation right now!"

Zane sighed as he face towards them and gave them a small smile. "How about this? If you guys wanted to know what just happen, I let you guys have an hour to take some time to think and I'll be wiling to answer any of your questions in my dorm, okay?" The rest seems a bit hesitant but they agreed in the end. Soon he opened the door as he entered to his dorm. His dorm was nothing special just have a small book shelf o the corner and four beds in it , both teams peaked behind his back and noticed his room.

Zane looked around his new dorm that he will be staying for the next four years. For others, they will said this room will be good enough to stay at, but for Zane, he only have one thought in his mind. "This room needs some decoration."

* * *

After an hour had past, both Team RWBY and Team JNPR were outside of Zane's dorm

As they wanted answers. Ruby knocks the door, as they could hear the sounds of footsteps coming closer to the door. The door opens as it reveals Zane without his trench coat as he wears a white apron. "Hello guys, you're here early."

The rest were dumbfound of his appearance, as Jaune was about to ask him of his sudden appearance. Soon a 'Ding' sound was heard as Zane's look was a bit surprise. "Looks like they are done, you guys can come in, make yourself at home." Zane move aside, allowing them to enter his room. "What do you mean by th-," as Yang was about to ask him, she immediately was silenced by the view of his room, so was the rest as their jaws were hanging.

Zane's room was totally different from before, the beds were gone and been replaced with a white futon which is on the right corner of the room. The small bookshelf which has become a tall bookshelf placed the left side on the wall. There was a floor table on the table on the center of the room that is big enough for basically ten people. What most surprising is that the floor tiles has been replaced with tatami, the rectangular window is replace with a big round window as the sword stand is under the window, and even a kitchen on the right side of the room as there is a counter with the cooking utensils on it with a refrigerator on the wall. On top of the counter there is a microwave on it which they assume the sound came from it which is also besides the stove.

The rest just stood there as they were dumbstruck by the view of it. They were wondering on how the heck someone managed to change their room completely different from before in an hour, especially some of those stuffs took weeks for it to finish. Everyone except Zane have one thought in their minds, "How the heck did he do it?!"

Zane looked at them questionably, wondering why they are standing like statues. "What's the matter with you guys? Is there something wrong?"

"B-But... H-How... did you...," Weiss gestured his dorm as she's trying to ask him. Zane soon understand what is she trying to say. "Oh you mean my dorm, I just did a little decorating," Zane answered her question.

'That doesn't even look like a little!' Everyone thought. "Well enough talking, you guys come in first then I'll give you the answers you want to hear," Zane gestured them to come in which they kindly accepted the offer. Both teams sat on the tatami as they waited for Zane who put on a pair of cooking gloves as he took out a tray of cookies. By the sight of the cookies, Ruby started to drool as Yang trying her best to make sure her sister doesn't jump on him.

Zane put the cookies on a plate, then he put aside the cookies to the side of the counter and he took out a large salmon. He grab a knife and started to cut the skin of the salmon. "So what do you guy he continue to remove the s want to ask?" Zane said as he continue to remove the salmon's skin. As ruby was about to ask but Zane interrupt her. "Yes, Ruby you can have the cookies."

With that, a dash of wind with rose petals appear, revealing the coolies were gone on the table and Ruby was holding them as she eats them with a look of satisfaction. Jaune try to take one of the cookies from Ruby, but he gets a slap from her as she glared at him.

"Okay, here's my question, how in remnant did you do that!" Weiss demanded as Zane was still calm as he started to fried the salmon. "Did what?" He asked which causing Weiss' anger to increase further.

"You know what I mean! The whole transformation thing!?" Zane flip one of the salmon which causes it to sizzle on the frying pan as it let out the smell of it as Blake trying her best to control her inner cat instincts. "With a belt." He answered which ticking off Weiss more. "How?" She asked hoping he will give a proper answer as her patience is very thin. Zane gave them a serious look that makes everyone felt it is something important that they must know.

"By slicing the lock," the tension in the room changes as everyone in the room except Zane started to fall on the ground funnily. "WHY YOU! WHY I OUTTA-," Weiss yelled in anger as she's being held back by Yang trying to make sure she didn't kill him as Zane calmly cutting a cabbage.

Seeing Weiss' anger getting serious, Ren decided to ask him, hopefully getting a proper answer from him. "Could you at least tell us what was that creature?" Zane stop for only a second, then he continue cutting some green onions. "That creature is an Inves." He explained as he took out another frying pan as he cracks some eggs and pour its remainings on it.

"So what is an Inves?" Pyrrha asked. "Inves, creatures from another dimension called the Helheim Forest, they act like the grimms but they are much stronger than them. Their only goal is to expand their colony, no matter the cost." After hearing Zane's explanation as he continue his cooking, both teams were trying to process everything they heard from him as they show signs of shock and fear, yet some of them were having thoughts as they got a feeling that Zane hasn't told them the whole truth.

"There's more than that isn't it?" Blake asked. "Yup, there is. But, I'm not going to tell you about it." He answered as he ignores the looks that they gave to him. "Why not!?" Weiss demanded.

"Because of two reasons," Zane took out 8 plates as he continue his reasons. "First reason, information like this in the wrong hands could create problems. Second reason, I don't trust you guys with this information."

"Wait, isn't both reasons are the same thing," Jaune stated as he received a nod from Zane. "Then wh-," Jaune was cut off by Zane as he threw a sliced cucumber like a shuriken into Jaune's mouth without facing him. Jaune was nearly choke by it if it wasn't for Pyrrha patted on his back.

"So what's the point for all of us being here if you're not going to tell us about everything." Weiss said as she's getting really annoyed for not getting the answers she wanted. Zane just put a lid on the pot and sighed. "Giving you guys a chance." "A chance?" Both Teams said in unison.

"Yes a chance for all of you to get the answers you want." Zane explained which make the rest felt happy. "After you guys manage to pass this test of mine," he said which cause their happiness to drop. "What kind of test?" Pyrrha asked.

"A simple one, either one of you must take my mask," he gestured the mask on his shoulder. "From me at the end of the first week." "That's it, all we have to do is take your mask from you," Nora asked which she received a nod. "That doesn't sound to hard, this will be a piece of cake," Yang said.

"Okay, I think that's enough talk. For now, please enjoy your meal." Zane said as he gave them their meals that he just finished minutes ago. "The meal he gave them is a fried salmon with some sauce on top of it and besides of it is a few slices of cucumber and also a slice of omelette, a bowl of rice and a soup with small cubes of tofu in it. By the smell and sight of it, it causes them started to have watery mouth and some of their stomach to growl as they were embarrassed.

'This food can't be that good,' Weiss thought as she joined the rest as they uses the chopsticks that Zane provided. As each of them ate a piece of Zane's food, all of them froze at their spot like statues. Soon all the lights except the one that everyone is under at which causes a spotlight. "Oh Oum, looks like I forget to check the power circuit. You guys wait here, I'll take care of it," Zane said as he didn't receive any reply from there and went to check the power circuit.

When Zane left, the rest was still frozen. As a fly appeared and landed on the center of the table which snapped them out of their frozen state as they only have one thought in their mind, 'Holy Oum! This food taste so good!' They immediately resumed their meal.

After a few minutes later, Zane returned as he managed to fix the problem. As he arrive the first thing he noticed is both teams have a look of bliss and the food that he made for them is all gone, not even a single grain is seen on the bowl. Zane just shrug it off.

* * *

Ozpin is sitting on his chair as Glynda stood beside of him. In front of them is a holographic screen which show two people. The first person is a man who is wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. The way the man dressed, he shows that he is someone from the military.

The next person is a man with dull red eyes, spiky gray hair, he wears a red tattered cloak, a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. The man's looks is like an alcoholic.

"So why do you called Oz?" The man with the dull red eyes said as he's drinking from his flask. "Yes Ozpin, even I hate to agreed with Qrow. Why do you called us?" Said the man in white.

"Hiragana. He's here, in Beacon," this got both of their attention as the one named Qrow started to cough out the alcohol and the man in white slam his left hand which reveal a robotic arm on the table and crates cracks on it. "WHAT?!" Both of them yelled in unison as Ozpin just sighed.

"What do you mean he's in Beacon!? Do you know what will happen if the Councils found out that Alex is h-," Ozpin soon cut off the man in white before he could finished. "James, is not Alex. Is his son, Zane. Alex... He's gone." Ozpin hesitantly said out the last part.

The man in white known as James started to calm down as he had a saddened look on him as well as Qrow. "H-How?" James asked. Glynda look away as she still cannot believe the message as well even she was told earlier. "Zane told me is because of an assignation attempt by her," he emphasize the last part as everyone in the room are aware who is he talking about.

"So he's gone, huh." Qrow said as he put away his flak. "Unfortunately, it is true. But that's not the reason why I called the both of you." Ozpin soon pressed a button on his desk which reveals the video of Zane's initiation including the part where he defeated the Inves, the video shocked the both of them.

"Oh Oum, what is that thing?!" James exclaimed at the video of where the Inves appeared. "From the information I receive from Zane, the creature is known as an Inves. The creature has proven that it is a threat." Ozpin explained as the video switched to the part at Zane's transformation and the way he handle the Inves.

"Such power. If Atlas was able to make this, we will put an end at the Grimm or her," James said as he was fascinated on the armor. "Yeah, power like that could start a war!" Qrow yelled at James as the both glared at each other. "Well, we already in a war!" James countered. "And you think making an army can end this!" Qrow countered back. "This would put an end to it!" "Or just make this worst."

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin ordered as the both stopped their argument but they still continue to glare at each other. "I know that ever since Alex left us, the both of you never get along but now is not the time to argue, we need to put aside our differences and work together. Do you both understands!" Both James and Qrow nodded.

"Now that is over, James I needed your help to gather every possible information you could find about Zane Hiragana. I got a feeling there's something else he didn't told me." James nodded to his request. "Qrow, I need to check whether was this one of her plans, if it is return back immediately, we still don't know what are these creatures capable of." Qrow just nodded. "And one more thing, please keep this a secret and don't tell the rest about this, especially Alex's death." Ozpin soon received 'understood' and 'yeah sure' from them as they end their conversation.

Ozpin sighed as he stood up from his seat as he pick up his mug as he faced the window which reveal a shinning shattered moon. Ozpin only have one thought as he sip his coffee. "Why Alex?"

* * *

After both teams have left Zane's dorm with a look of satisfaction as they couldn't forget the taste of his food. Zane started to clean up his dorm, as he was cleaning, he called out something. "Vector."

Soon a holographic screen appeared which only shows a single digital line on it. "Yes, Master Zane," the screen spoke which the line moves like it was recording sounds. "Scan the perimeter of Beacon," Zane ordered as he wash the dishes. "Scanning perimeter... Scanning complete. No enemies have breach into Beacon."

"Then scan abnormalities in all four kingdoms." Zane gave Vector another order as the screen shows the map of Remnant and revealing soundwaves to scan for the abnormalities. "Scanning complete, abnormal energy detected in Vale." Vector informed as Zane immediately put on his normal attire with his mask on his face. "Send me the coordinates to me, also activate code white." "Yes Sir." Soon Vector faded as Zane teleported outside of Beacon, he took out a different Lockseed. The Lockseed is white with a Sakura flower in the middle of a wheel.

Zane opened the Lockseed as he tossed it to the air as it disassemble into a motorcycle, it was known as Sakura Hurricane. Zane sat up on his bike as he pressed on the side of his mask. The mask soon transformed to wolf theme helmet. He started to drive his bike to the location he asked for.

* * *

In a dark alleyway, a small pink figure is searching something inside a garbage can. The figure's head pop out from the garbage can which appears to be a young female child. She has long pink hair as there is some garbage to be stuck in her hair. There are smudges on her face and her clothing seems to be torn and ragged. Her eyes are dull pink and shows sadness and despair in it. She hug her stomach as it growl due to hunger.

As the girl started to walk away. Suddenly, she heard a sound of glass bottles being move. She turns her head immediately at the source of it but found nothing. She sighed in relief, she turns around but her eyes widen as fear struck her heart. Standing in front of her is a true definition of monster. It has eight red eyes, its fangs were noticeable. Its body has gray armor skin and has extra two pairs of spider legs on its back, the Spider Inves has lifted up its spider legs. It let out a loud roar as the girl snap out from her shock as she screamed in terror.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The girl try to run away but the Spider Inves immediately spit out a silk of webs at her. The girl was soon stucked on the ground as the web has covered her body, leaving only her upper part of her head was the only part where it isn't being covered. The girl was trying to break free from her binds but it was futile.

The Spider Inves raises one of its spider legs and stab it on the ground which is also right beside of the girl's head. It lower itself closer to the girl, revealing its sharp fangs to her as its drool nearly touch her. Tears started to come out from the girl as she was too scare to do anything. As time started to slow down, the girl has one last thought as The Spider Inves was about to bit off her head. 'Please, someone, save me.'

Suddenly, a crack appeared in front of them as the noise of a bike's engine is heard inside the crack. Soon Zane came out from the crack, the front wheel of the Sakura Hurricane hit the Spider Inves, causing it to land far away from the girl. Zane park his bike in front of the girl, he came down from his bike as he immediately took out his driver and placed it on his waist. He took out Moon Slayer and did a quick slash at the girl which immediately free the girl.

"Get behind me," Zane told her which she immediately followed. As Zane took out his Melon Lockseed as he started his signature transformation stance.

 ** _MELON!_**

The Spider Inves manage to get back up and it immediately charged at Zane but the metal green sphere falls on the ground as it bounce and hit the Inves causing it to fall again.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

"Henshin"

 _ **SOIYA!**_

After hitting the Inves, the sphere bounced back and landed on Zane as appear in his armor.

 _ **MELON ARMS!**_

 _ **TENKA GOMEN!**_

As Zane complete his transformation, he immediately turned his sword guard as a 'click' sound is heard three times. He stabs Moon Slayer with its sheath on the ground as he turned to look at the girl. "Stay close to my weapon, it will protect you."

The girl stood close to Moon Slayer. As Zane notice it, he took out his Musou Saber and point at the Inves. "Face judgement from the slaying moon."

The Inves got up again and fired some webs on him. Zane uses the Melon Defender to block it. As the silk of web is connected, Zane grabbed the web and pull it causing the Spider Inves to loose its stance and came forward to him. Zane immediately slam his shield at the Spider Inves, causing it to screech in pain.

As the Inves was still in pain, Zane took this chance to deliver an overhead strike and a vertical slash at it as sparks came out from each damage he dealt at it. The Inves started to growl more as it was tired keep getting hit by Zane. The Inves using its spider legs to stab at Zane but Zane manage to deflect and dodge the attacks

"Is that all you got," Zane taunted the Inves. The Inves started to crawl on the wall and started to spitting webs on him. Zane pushes the lever of his driver.

 _ **MELON SQUASH!**_

His shield is cover with energy and he threw it at the Inves as the shield also destroy the webs. As the Inves got hit by the shield as it cause it to fall, Zane uses this opportunity to jump forward to the Inves and deliver a brutal slash at the Inves' abdomen.

As the Spider Inves crashed on the ground, it managed to get up but it grunts for the damage it had taken. It looked up and saw the girl from before. It decided to attack the girl as she was defenseless, the girl screamed in terror as she hugged Moon Slayer closer. She close her eyes waiting for the attack.

As the Inves about to attack the girl, she was immediately being protected by a green barrier which is projected by Moon Slayer. "The Inves was being shocked by it.

The Inves started to stumble back from the pain it received. The Inves glared at the girl and prepare to spit out its webs but it was interrupted by bullets raining on it. "You're opponent is me," Zane then delivered another slash at the Inves and he kicked the Inves.

Zane removed the Lockseed from his driver.

 ** _LOCK OFF!_**

Zane then locks the Lockseed in to the Musou Saber.

 ** _LOCK ON! ICHI! JU! HAKYU! SEN!_**

"This is your end." Zane then sent an energy slash towards the Inves, trapping it in a green energy melon projection. Zane then charged forward.

 ** _MELON CHARGE!_**

As Zane slash the Inves, slicing the projection in half before the Inves exploded as melon slices flew out.

Zane sighed as he reverted back to civilian form and started to approach the girl that he just saved. The girl was still being scare as she hid behing Moon Slayer. "Hey, it's okay now. You can come out now," Zane said softly as he kneel down to match her height.

Zane noticed she was hesitant to come out from her hiding place, so Zane decided to take off his mask and place it on his shoulder. "See, I'm just a normal person, there's nothing to be afraid of." The girl slowly came out from her hiding place but her stomach growl as she look down in embarrassment.

Zane chuckle as he took a piece of bread from his jacket and gave it to her which she immediately accept the offer as she started to eat it way too fast. 'Thank goodness I brought some food with me,' Zane thought.

Zane snapped out his thoughts as he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve, he look for the cause of it and noticed it was the girl. "D-Do you have anymore?" She asked as Zane understand what she was referring to. He took out another bread and gave it to her which she repeated the same actions again. Zane take a look on the girl and notice her clothes were ragged and torn but that wasn't worries him, the girl's arms and legs are covered with scars from whips and cuts.

"Hey, little one," the girl looked up at him. "What is your name?" As Zane asked the question, the girl started to tear up a bit. "I-I-I don't know, I never have a name before?" He looked at the girl with pity.

"Want me show you a magic trick," he asked as she looked at him. She nodded, Zane smiled as he entire body started to glow. The girl immediately shield her eyes form the light.

As the light starts to fade, she was shocked by Zane's appearance. Zane losses all of his animal traits and his silver hair has turned to black. The noticeable change is both of his eyes' color has turned into silver.

The girl was amazed by it, she was snapped out from it as Zane placed his hand on her head. The girl gave him a questioned look. "Don't worry, this just going to tickle a little." Zane assured her as his hand started to glow.

Soon, memories of the young girl is seen by Zane. Her memories continues to flow as each memory shows how the young's girl parents neglected and abused her just for the fun of it, it also reveals how much torture and pain she have to face most of her life, the next memory shows the Grimms attack her parents as she uses the opportunity of escaping.

As the memory flow have ended, the light also faded which reveal all of the girl's scars are all gone but the girl also have a sad look as she's holding back her tears. Then Zane did something the girl didn't expected him to do, he hugged her. "It's okay to cry, just let it all out." The girl couldn't hold back anymore, she cried on Zane's chest, letting all the pain she have endured for all of her life. Zane patted her back, assuring her everything will be alright.

As the girl almost finish crying, she look up at Zane. "Thank you, Mister?" Zane stood up tall and looked down at her. "Zane. Zane Hiragana. Do you want to come with me, I'll bring you a place where you can called home?" The girl's eyes widen hearing a request like that, she was surprised by it. "Why are you being kind to me. A nobody like me doesn't deserve to live." She looked down on the ground as she knelt on the ground.

Zane flicked her head forehead as she rubbed her forehead in pain. "Why do you do that?" She asked as she still rubbing her forehead. "Because, that's how a fool's answer to everything, do you know what happen to those fool?"

"They eventually die and no one will even remember them," she answered as she looked down the ground. "No, you're wrong." She immediately looked up as she was met with a determined look from him.

"You're right about the part where they will die but it happens to everyone, no matter what they do or where they came from. But most importantly, a fool doesn't make a person to be a nobody, it is making a nobody to become a someone they never expected. A fool can easily fool everyone with their looks but their potential is unexpected that they are able to achieve greater things, even you, Hana Sakura."

"Hana Sakura?" The girl asked. Zane nodded, "Yes. From this day onward, your name shall be Hana Sakura. It means the peta of cherry blossom, the petal that one day will become a cherry blossom tree. Now rise. Tell me, who you are, a nobody or are you Hana Sakura."

The girl immediately stood up from the ground as the hopeless and sad look in her eyes are replaced with a determined look. "I am Hana Sakura and I will become a cherry blossom tree!" Her answered satisfied Zane but he sweatdropped at the last part, he didn't expect her to take that part seriously. Still Zane was proud to hear her stated something like that, she remined him of someone.

Zane took out the Sakura Hurricane Lockseed as it convert itself to its bike from. Zane carried the girl who is known as Hana Sakura and put her on top of the seat as he sat behind her. He put on his mask as it converted to a helmet. "Vector." He said as he immediately receive a reply.

"What can I help you Sir?" The AI computer asked. "Contact Sapphire or Sona, tell them we got a new addition member in the group." Zane said as he started the engine of the Sakura Hurricane.

"Yes, Sir. I will immediately contact them." He looked down at Hana. "Hold on tight. This is going to be a long ride." Hana nodded as she hugged his abdomen like a baby koala holding its mother. Zane started to move as he was going to bring her a new place where she could really called it home.


End file.
